


Snowfall

by energydregon



Category: Lego Ninjago, Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Multi, Ninjago, Ninjago AU, Ns7-Ns8, Possible Character Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/energydregon/pseuds/energydregon
Summary: Kai and Lloyd are teamed up on a mission in the middle of winter to get the Ice Blade to prevent it from it getting to the wrong hands and letting it cause eternal cold. (Something like that)There will be hardships on the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know the summary didn't have much but trust me on this

<p>Snowfall<br />  
Kai POV</p>

          Their dragons roared as they were summoned and they both immediately took off into the cold air. This was an important mission, get the ice blade and seal it away before it got into the wrong hands.

Kai trailed behind Lloyd as he took the lead for the time being. Not long before, Lloyd was stuck in his mother's arms trying to get free telling her that he had to leave. It worked, but it took a moment of her telling him to come back safe and make sure he is kept warm. Kai reassured her that he'll watch over him to make sure he comes back safe as promised.

Misako smiled. ''Thank you, Kai.''

          Kai let loose a small chuckle. Lloyd turned and gave him a look of confusion. ''I'm sorry, I'm just remembering on how protective your mom could be.''

The green ninja put his hand at the back of his head and smiled slightly out of embarrassment. "She can be like that a lot. Was your mom the same?''

Kai thought for a moment, he recalled the time where his mother used to pester at him over silly things such as, tracking mud into the shop or getting trouble in class.  
''Yeah, but your mom is much more mild than mine.'' He laughed. Lloyd giggled a bit. ''Good to know.''

          Around a few more minutes pass when they both notice something shining down on the ground below. Lloyd pointed down and Kai immediately understood.

Their dragons went down into a slow spiral decent and landed on the frosty grass near the strange object. Kai desummoned his dragon and went to inspect it. Lloyd followed behind him.

He bent down and inspected it. It was sharp and seemed to be halfway dug into the earth. He began to dig it out.

He discovered it was a sword, a strange looking one in that matter. After working in the blacksmiths shop for a majority of his life, it was a sword he's never seen before, it was all black with a cracked stone look at the hilt.

Suddenly he felt drained and dropped it. Lloyd ran up to him to make sure he didn't fall. ''I'm fine...'' Kai told him.

He stared down at it. He turned to Lloyd who took out a journal from his bag and inspected it and looked at the stone.

Thanks to his mom, she gave them a journal that would help them on this mission so they know which type of blade to look for just in case.

''Kai that's a vengestone sword.'' He told him. ''I think we should leave it alone...it drains our powers so we can't use them." Kai nodded to him in agreement as Lloyd put the journal away.

Lloyd summoned his dragon. Kai attempted to summon his as well but it didn't feel stable. ''You okay? , here you can hop on mine.'' The green dragon lowered itself, but Kai declined, shaking his head.

The dragon felt more stable now as he recovered quickly. ''Lets get going, I'll take the lead this time.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write longer to satisfy myself and you. I kind of spaced out during the typing of this chapter so expect some slight confusing parts? I don't know man.

Snowfall

  
_**Kai POV (still)**_

  
          The sky began to show some stars so Kai decided that they both land in the frost-covered forest below.

  
        After ten minutes they had a fire going. Thanks to his elemental power it was easy despite the cold.

  
He was sitting by the fire trying to keep warm from the declining temperature of the night, even if his elemental power gave him the ability to stay a bit more warm than others.

  
Lloyd came up beside Kai and handed him a plate of food. He took it and began to eat.

  
        After they both finished their meal Kai sat up and went to go get some rest in the tent he set up earlier, he noticed that Lloyd was still by the fire. "Are you okay?"

That seemed to have brought Lloyd back into reality. "Yeah..I'm fine. Just tired...and cold.''

  
Kai laughed a bit. "So am I, come on we should get some rest. We have to get up early to get there in time. We got a long day of travelling tomorrow."  
''Yeah, I'll be right there.'' Lloyd told him.

        Kai woke up the next morning, surprisingly before Lloyd did. Usually hes the one awake early telling everyone else to get up or they would be late for training.

  
He guessed he didn't go to sleep until a while after he did.

  
He turned and shook Lloyd's shouler. ''Dude, wake up."  
He mumbled a bit and finally got up yawning than got a look of realization on his face.

  
"That's right, we need to get going...'' He said. ''Uh...yeah genius, that means get up and lets go!'' Kai told him.

* * *

 

**_Lloyd POV_ **

  
        Lloyd decided it was best to go on foot for a while so they can preserve their energy. Kai felt like protesting but Lloyd didn't mind and just ignored him.

  
He got used to his team being like this ever since the events with the vermillion and he was then called Master Lloyd from that moment on by Jay.

  
Master Lloyd.

That sounded weird on his tongue, even if it's been half a year since his Uncle's disappearance into time or something like that.

  
As he was thinking about the events of almost a year ago he felt something tug at his arm.  
''Dude, you almost walked into that river.'' Kai told him.

  
Lloyd looked down and noticed the sounds of water trickling from the edges of the thin-looking ice. ''Oh.'' He didn't realize it and immediately felt stupid.

  
"It's okay look.'' Kai put his foot on the ice. It creaked but not as much.  
''Are you sure it's stable, because th-'' Kai interrupted him. ''It's stable see?''

  
Kai was standing on the ice completely now. Kai moved forward and slipped slightly.

  
Lloyd held his breath for a moment than yelled at him. ''Be careful!''

  
''It's fine see!'' He yelled back then he looked up behind Lloyd with a look of slight horror on his face.

  
''You probably should hurry, Lloyd...''

  
''What do you mean?'' Lloyd turned and saw something move. A tree? Last time he checked trees didn't move.

  
Then he saw it. A tree horn.

 


	3. 3

Snowfall

 

aestheteic

**(Kai POV)**

        Kai watched in fear as the treehorn swung it's long leg at Lloyd. Lloyd jumped back but tripped on the uneven rocks.

The swing just barely missed his head.  
Kai rushed forward before the treehorn managed to get another hit as it slowly turned around.

Lloyd got up and took Kai's hand has he held it out and dragged Lloyd across the ice.

As they moved the ice started to crack.

Fortunately, they made it crashing onto the ground trying to catch their breaths after the quick encounter.

Kai turned around and saw that the treehorn tried to follow them, but failed as the ice gave way.

Treehorns did not like water as too much of it can kill them.

Lloyd laughed.

Kai turned to him kind of mad. ''Why are you laughing, you almost got killed!"

"Sorry, it's just that I almost died.'' He calmed down after a second.

Kai stood up and looked around more since they got across.

"Should we use our dragons until we're out of treehorn territory?''

He turned to Lloyd who still was sitting on the ground messing with the rocks like a little kid.  
''Sure, that sounds better than almost getting kicked around."

* * *

 

**(Lloyd POV)**

        It's been about a day since the treehorn incident.

Luckily, they didn't have to run into anymore until hopefully not tomorrow when they make it close to their destination.

It snowed that night, so Kai and Lloyd had to eat cold dinner. Which he didn't mind.

At least they didn't have to sit out in the cold. He hated the cold.

        The following morning went smoothly, despite the snow.

The sky was clear so he hoped it would melt a little so they can easily travel by land.

He put on his scarf that his dad used to wear. He started to feel sad thinking about the events with the Cursed Realm how he had to leave him behind to drown in the Preeminent.

A distant voice was calling his name. ''Lloyd? Lloyd!'' He shot back into reality.

He's been too deep in his thoughts lately. Even on an important mission.

''Y-yeah?'' He turned to his left finding Kai soaring beside him with his fire dragon.

"You keep spacing out, are you okay?'' He sounded concerned.  
''Yeah I'm fine."

He heard Kai sigh. ''Well we'll be there in about an hour or two. Should we walk ?''

Lloyd looked down at the snowed covered ground. It didn't look that bad to walk in, but he figured they should pick up the pace.

''I think we can hold out a bit longer.''

Suddenly his dragon was knocked by a strong force with a loud gunshot sound along with it and he was sent spiraling to the ground.

His dragon un-summoned just before impact to the snowy ground, hard.

He laid in the snow in shock. His body ached, ears ringing, feeling dizzy.

* * *

 

**(Kai POV)**

He flinched at the sound covering his ears and then saw Lloyd's dragon get jerked to the side by something he could barely see.

He saw Lloyd get sent to the ground into the snow his dragon disappearing.

He dove downward to see if he was okay, but before he could do so his dragon was knocked off course as well by what felt like a gust of wind.

There was a loud boom like a gunshot just like before.

His dragon disappeared and Kai covered his ears as they rang. He fell into the snow, and last thing he remembers was hitting his head and hearing some voices.

Then his mind slipped into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter where I'm attempting to build up some development to the main plot.

Chapter 4  
Snowfall

_**(Lloyd POV)** _

   
          It might have been a few seconds, minutes, or even hours. He doesn't even know. He layed there in the snow in shock and out of breath.

  
What on earth was that. One moment he was gliding through the sky on his dragon and the next hes knocked off course.  
He tried to get up but he still felt heavy and his body ached. He slowly raised his arm and viewed his hand. It was shaking slightly as if he was scared of something.

  
He made an attempt to sit up though it made the aching a bit worse. He managed to catch his breath and slowly get onto his knees.

Fortunately, the snow broke his fall.

  
He looked around slowly before he noticed some people in a small ship the sky. He quickly moved down as they passed to make sure he wasn't seen.  
He over heard a female voice.... "That should delay them! Besides, they might die of hypothermia so we shouldn't worry." Their cheers grew distant.

  
Then he suddenly remembered. Where was Kai. He didn't get a good view but he did catch a small glimpse of the fire dragon disappearing over to his left somewhere.  
He slowly made his way through the snow until he caught a glimpse of red fabric laying in the snow.

  
He moved as quickly as he could despite his aching body.

Lloyd dug through the snow that was slowly falling onto the body. The fire ninja was out cold.

  
He quickly took off his glove and grabbed Kai's hand and checked for a pulse in his wrist.

  
He sighed with relief it was slightly weak but he should be fine. Putting his glove back on he made sure that Kai didn't have any more injuries. After that he picked him up and moved over to a hollow tree where they can take refuge.

* * *

 

  
_**(Kai POV)** _

            _He was running through the snow out of breath, as if he was running away from something._ _Why was he running. He skidded to a stop and turned to face whatever was pursuing him._

_Suddenly there was a flash of light. SHING!_

 

          He woke up and the first thing he did was right up quickly to his right eye and cover it. Suddenly he remembered. He passed out...he sat up in panic. ''Lloyd!''

''Cool your awake.''

  
He turned his head to find the blonde sitting near him. Then he noticed the new surrounding, a hallow tree trunk.  
"Your okay!'' A smile tugged at Lloyd's lips. "Of course I am..I should be really saying that to you.'' Kai rubbed the back of his head.

"So did you find out what happened while I was out?'' Lloyd nodded.

  
"So who was it then?" He asked.

"I have no idea actually, but it sounded as if they wanted to delay us from completing our mission." He told him.  
Kai looked out at the darkening forest. "I see..."

  
He glanced over to Lloyd. He looked tired and could tell he was preventing himself from falling over. "You should rest and I'll take watch to make sure they don't come back."  
Lloyd looked up at him. "No it's okay I can-" Kai interrupted him by tossing him the blanket he was using.

He noticed that the recent attack had ridden of a majority of their supplies.

  
"Go sleep. We wouldn't have a succesful mission if you're tired." That seemed to convince him a bit.

  
"Okay..." He saw Lloyd lay down and in a matter of seconds he was already softly snoring. He smiled at him.  
Lloyd tries to act like he shouldn't have a break but the green ninja sleeps like a child when he does have a break.

  
He stared out at the cold air. There were clouds in the sky so he couldn't see the moon clearly. He stared down at his hands and lit a small flame in the palm of both hands.  
He felt peaceful despite the recent events. This elemental power of his is linked to Lloyd's life-force and used to protect him and Ninjago.

  
He thinks about what will happen if Lloyd were to ever... he dismissed that thought. He turned back to him distinguishing the flame.

  
Kai promised himself to never think of that again. He put his hand to his right eye, after doing so he thought of that dream again and slowly put his hand down away from his face.  
He stared back up at the sky where it started to sprinkle some flurries.

He closed his eyes and decided to meditate to dismiss it to keep his mind off things.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's lame. I didn't upload last week because for one, I was lazy, and two I had finals coming up WHICH ARE NOW OVER BY THE WAY, and I was tired and taking a break from snowfall so I can gather inspiration.


	5. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't summarize. Just read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I switched to third person because I've learned some things over the past few days of not updating my work. I was busy trying to see what I can do and here it is!
> 
> You may be wondering why they didn't just take the bounty and the team with them, well first of the the others have their own missions, and second of all the bounty takes too much attention as this is a stealth mission)

Snowfall  
aestheteic

 

(Kai POV)

Kai watched in fear as the treehorn swung it's long leg at Lloyd. Lloyd jumped back but tripped on the uneven rocks.

The swing just barely missed his head.   
Kai rushed forward before the treehorn managed to get another hit as it slowly turned around. 

Lloyd got up and took Kai's hand has he held it out and dragged Lloyd across the ice.

As they moved the ice started to crack. 

Fortunately, they made it crashing onto the ground trying to catch their breaths after the quick encounter. 

Kai turned around and saw that the treehorn tried to follow them, but failed as the ice gave way.

Treehorns did not like water as too much of it can kill them.

Lloyd laughed.

Kai turned to him kind of mad. ''Why are you laughing, you almost got killed!"

"Sorry, it's just that I almost died.'' He calmed down after a second.

Kai stood up and looked around more since they got across.

"Should we use our dragons until we're out of treehorn territory?'' 

He turned to Lloyd who still was sitting on the ground messing with the rocks like a little kid.  
''Sure, that sounds better than almost getting kicked around."

(Lloyd POV)

It's been about a day since the treehorn incident. 

Luckily, they didn't have to run into anymore until hopefully not tomorrow when they make it close to their destination.

It snowed that night, so Kai and Lloyd had to eat cold dinner. Which he didn't mind. 

At least they didn't have to sit out in the cold. He hated the cold.

The following morning went smoothly, despite the snow. 

The sky was clear so he hoped it would melt a little so they can easily travel by land.

He put on his scarf that his dad used to wear. He started to feel sad thinking about the events with the Cursed Realm how he had to leave him behind to drown in the Preeminent.

A distant voice was calling his name. ''Lloyd? Lloyd!'' He shot back into reality.

He's been too deep in his thoughts lately. Even on an important mission. 

''Y-yeah?'' He turned to his left finding Kai soaring beside him with his fire dragon. 

"You keep spacing out, are you okay?'' He sounded concerned.  
''Yeah I'm fine." 

He heard Kai sigh. ''Well we'll be there in about an hour or two. Should we walk ?''

Lloyd looked down at the snowed covered ground. It didn't look that bad to walk in, but he figured they should pick up the pace.

''I think we can hold out a bit longer.''

Suddenly his dragon was knocked by a strong force with a loud gunshot sound along with it and he was sent spiraling to the ground. 

His dragon un-summoned just before impact to the snowy ground, hard.

He laid in the snow in shock. His body ached, ears ringing, feeling dizzy.

(Kai POV)

He flinched at the sound covering his ears and then saw Lloyd's dragon get jerked to the side by something he could barely see. 

He saw Lloyd get sent to the ground into the snow his dragon disappearing. 

He dove downward to see if he was okay, but before he could do so his dragon was knocked off course as well by what felt like a gust of wind.

There was a loud boom like a gunshot just like before.

His dragon disappeared and Kai covered his ears as they rang. He fell into the snow, and last thing he remembers was hitting his head and hearing some voices. 

Then his mind slipped into darkness.


End file.
